


if you want me (i'm yours tonight)

by sapphicluthors



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, am i going to hell for this? probably, and friends, and she's hella thirsty, bartender!jennie, ceo!jisoo, exotic dancer!lisa, exotic dancer!rosé, jisoo just needs a break, roseanne please forgive me, sorry if it sucks, this is the spiciest thing i have ever written in my life if that says anything, turns out lena luthor was a big inspo for jisoo here so supercorpblinks yall won, unreleased blackbear songs continue to be inspo for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicluthors/pseuds/sapphicluthors
Summary: “Perfect,” Lisa grins. “I have just the thing for you.”Before Jisoo can ask what she means, the music in the club abruptly changes, drawing Jisoo’s attention to the stage. She sees who she presumes to be another dancer standing center stage. As the lights come up and Jisoo can see the dancer’s face, her jaw immediately goes slack.“That’s our newest addition,” Lisa whispers, knowing exactly who Jisoo was staring at. “You like her?” Jisoo is silent, and she can almost hear Lisa’s smirk. “I knew you would.”





	if you want me (i'm yours tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> miss roseanne wilding and practically twerking on jisoo on the 3-year anniversary vlive inspired this. this is unedited except by my own tired eyes, so any and all mistakes are mine entirely and i apologize. enjoy :~)

Jisoo was running late again.

She was always running late on Fridays.

She could afford to be late. Hell, she owned the building and effectively everyone in it. Instead, she needed to be responsible. Keep the business running. She can almost hear her father’s voice in her head. _You can’t let the family name down_. Her grip involuntarily tightens on the stack of papers in her hand.

The ding of the elevator gives her just enough time to recompose herself before the doors open. As she strides to the conference room, she can still hear his voice. _You can’t let the family down. The company always comes first. _

So, that’s what she’s focused on for years. She sacrificed everything for the company, in an attempt to prove her worth to her father. His unfortunate and untimely passing left her without any confirmation of her worth, and it left her in charge of one of the biggest companies in the world at only age twenty-two. Instead of dwelling on what he might’ve thought of her competency, she threw herself further into her work, cutting out any and all distractions. That was what he would’ve wanted for her.

After two years of near-isolation, a promising neon glow on a particularly lonely and rainy night drew her into a building she never would’ve thought she would ever enter, under any circumstances.

_Soon_, she tells herself as she enters the conference room, her façade of power and control re-established fully.

“Ms. Kim,” her assistant whispers to her just as she enters the room. “We have Hong Kong, Tokyo, Berlin, and New York on the line.”

“Sorry for the wait, gentlemen,” Jisoo starts as she gives her assistant a nod and settles into her chair. “Shall we begin?”

\--

Jisoo does love her job, to an extent. The power and control that came with the title made up for the lack of those in her personal life, when she had one.

She can’t say she particularly enjoys dealing with the men in her industry, like the ones she just got off the conference call with. Only Berlin was being remotely reasonable (she is pretty sure he was afraid of her) while the others were unsurprisingly unrelenting. Jisoo was more than used to it, and after about three hours of negotiations, got a tentative agreement from everyone.

She sighs. Finally wrapping up her post-call notes, she glances at the clock on the far side of the room, which was rapidly approaching 10:30pm. Satisfied, she packs up her things and heads back to her office. Passing her assistant’s desk, Jisoo’s happy to notice she already went home.

Jisoo has an unspoken policy of being the last person to leave the building (other than her wonderful security team, of course). That was more of her father’s influence.

Upon entering her office, she strides over to her desk, carefully filing away her notes from the call. After gathering her personal things, she stands by the massive windows that overlook the city, just as alive now as it is during the day. She’s sure her office has the best view of it. She’d admit that having the tallest building in the city does have its perks.

Careful not to wrinkle her charcoal grey suit, she shrugs on her trench coat. She takes one last look at the city before locking her office up for the night and making her way to her personal elevator.

As she waits for the descent to the garage level, she becomes increasingly anxious to return to the neon purple again, after having to miss last week due to Hong Kong throwing a fit. Jisoo was incredibly irritable that night because of it.

The elevator gives a soft _ding_ before opening its doors, revealing the parking garage. Jisoo smiles and waves to the guard on shift before making her way to her car. She presses a hand to the driver’s side door, and the door immediately unlocks and opens for her.

Settling into her car, Jisoo quickly types her desired destination into the car’s GPS system as the engine starts. She lets the car take control and begin driving itself. The modern technology a company like hers has access to also has its perks, she supposes. Letting the car do its job, Jisoo mindlessly watches out her window as the city goes by. Part of her wishes she could appreciate it more.

A half an hour later, she arrives at her destination just outside the city. Taking manual control, she parks in her usual spot, which was undisturbed as it always was. It essentially has her name on it, albeit not physically. Stepping out of her car, she adjusts her suit as the door clicks shut before heading towards the promising glow. She pauses for a moment, the neon purple of the sign washing over her, feeling the bass coming from inside the building. She glances up, recalling the first time she had seen the sign for Euphoria with a chuckle, before nodding to the security guard and entering.

A mixture of purples, blues, and pinks flood her vision, and she immediately relaxes. She sets a course for the bar, weaving through various customers, mostly men. Here, they don’t usually make scenes, considering they all, like Jisoo, have reputations to uphold.

“Hey, there,” she hears the familiar drawl before she sees the owner of the voice. “I missed you last week.”

Jisoo turns around, coming face to face (well, more like her face to the girl’s shoulder level) with the tall beauty with legs for days. The girl was clad in her typical skin-tight leather jumpsuit and thigh high boots. Jisoo looks the girl up and down, appreciating her as she usual does. “Hi, Lisa,” Jisoo smiles, genuinely happy to see the other girl’s face. “I missed you, too. Did you dye your hair again?”

“I did yesterday,” Lisa starts, playfully flipping her hair. “I decided to go full-blown black, I think I got tired of the grey. You like it?”

“There’s nothing not to like about you, darling,” Jisoo cheekily responds. Lisa gives her a smirk in return.

“Flatterer. Speaking of grey, you’re wearing my favorite suit,” Lisa says as she gives Jisoo an approving once-over.

“I figured I’d make up to you for not making it last week,” Jisoo teases her. “This was the easiest way.”

“And you are _so_ forgiven,” Lisa confirms. “Grey looks perfect on you with your red hair, baby. A vision.” As if to prove her point, Lisa reaches out and runs her fingers through Jisoo’s hair.

Despite being used to Lisa’s seemingly never-ending compliments, that makes Jisoo blush, and she immediately waves it off.

“I’ve got a client, but I’ll be back in a few minutes. We have something special going on tonight,” Lisa presses a kiss to Jisoo’s cheek before turning and walking away with the usual confident sway of her hips. “Go get a drink, I know you need one,” Lisa adds over her shoulder.

Lisa was the first person Jisoo let in after taking over the company. That fateful night she first came here, she was immediately drawn to one particular dancer, and that dancer was Lisa. Even that first day, Lisa knew exactly how to read her. She took Jisoo to a private room, told her to relax, and somehow gave her everything she needed.

That was six months ago. From that night on, Jisoo started coming in every Friday night, only skipping when she had to. It became a routine escape for her, and she held onto that. Here, there were rules, and her desperately sought-after power and control was taken away from her. She was aware of it, and that was a part of its appeal to her.

Eventually, she and Lisa became friends, much to Jisoo’s initial dismay at the realization. She had cut out friends for so long, she had forgotten what having one felt like and thought it would inhibit her ability to work. Lisa, who is two years Jisoo’s younger, was persistent during the time Jisoo was hesitant, frequently showing up to Jisoo’s apartment late at night with take-out, a movie, and quite possibly the cheesiest jokes Jisoo has ever heard in her life. It’s not like Jisoo could say no to her, and when she tried, Lisa just gave her best pout and Jisoo always relented. Outside of the club, Lisa was a complete goofball. It was refreshing, though it often gave Jisoo immense whiplash that the same girl who grinds herself on her every Friday also argues with her about why she should watch Marvel movies.

Nowadays, they meet up outside of the club when they can, and they try to get lunch once a week (that usually depends on Jisoo’s schedule). A few scattered times, she’s even crashed at Lisa’s apartment after a night of watching horrible sci-fi movies or seeing who could drink their beer the fastest (Jisoo almost always won).

“Jisoo, love,” a voice at the bar brings Jisoo back to the present. “Good to see you,”

“Hi, Jen,” Jisoo responds in kind. “I’ll have my usual.”

Jennie is the club’s bartender and has worked at the club longer than Lisa has. A few months ago, Jisoo invited Jennie to one of her lunch dates with Lisa, and she quickly became a friend of them both. Jennie and Lisa knew each other because of work, of course, but had never seen each other outside of the club. She is much quieter than Lisa, which Jisoo came to appreciate, despite how much she loves Lisa as she is. Jisoo considers herself lucky that she found two great friends, though under a relatively unusual set of circumstances.

“I’ll put it on your tab,” Jennie slides Jisoo her already-made drink with a smile. “Let me know when you want another.”

Jisoo gives Jennie a grateful nod, taking the drink and pushing herself away from the bar. She takes a seat at her usual spot, off to the left-hand side of the main stage. Making herself comfortable, she props one ankle up on the opposite knee. She takes a sip of her scotch, eyes scanning the room, spotting a few familiar dancers scattered throughout.

“I’m back, doll,” Lisa announces, sitting herself down next to Jisoo. “You all set? How was your day?”

“I’m set, darling,” Jisoo starts with a small smile. “Today was frustrating, but relatively successful. I’m in need of some serious stress relief tonight.”

“Perfect,” Lisa grins. “I have just the thing for you.”

Before Jisoo can ask what she means, the music in the club abruptly changes, drawing Jisoo’s attention to the stage. She sees who she presumes to be another dancer standing center stage. As the lights come up and Jisoo can see the dancer’s face, her jaw immediately goes slack.

“That’s our newest addition,” Lisa whispers, knowing exactly who Jisoo was staring at. “You like her?” Jisoo is silent, and she can almost hear Lisa’s smirk. “I knew you would.”

Jisoo doesn’t immediately respond. The dancer has long blonde hair that falls almost to the small of her back. She wears a deep red velvet two piece with heels to match, and her legs are clad in fishnets. She reminds Jisoo of Lisa in some ways, with her legs for days and small waist, but her attitude and the way she holds herself is completely different. Jisoo is completely captivated as the blonde starts to move.

It takes Jisoo a few moments to realize that Lisa asked her a question. “She’s cute,” she manages to respond, throat dry.

Lisa just keeps the knowing smirk on her face.

What Jisoo is most certainly_ not_ prepared for is the blonde strutting over to the pole closest to Jisoo, hips swaying as she does, and puts on a show of working herself up and down the pole (in ways Jisoo hadn’t even thought were _possible_) that has the men in the club whistling and Jisoo blushing furiously.

As she dismounts the pole, the blonde makes eye contact with Jisoo, and it sends a shiver down Jisoo’s spine. She then turns away, strutting back off of the stage. The music returns to what it had been before, and it shakes Jisoo out of her trance.

_Holy shit_.

“So, what did you think?” Lisa immediately prompts.

“She’s… yeah,” is all Jisoo can say.

That’s when she notices the blonde is heading her way.

“I’ll talk to you later,” Lisa suddenly says with a smirk, standing up and walking away before Jisoo can protest. The blonde comes right up to Jisoo, hands on her hips.

“Saw you staring,” she teases. Her voice was light, yet somehow seductive. “See something you like?”

Does she _ever_.

“What’s your name?” Jisoo barely squeaks out as a response.

“You can call me Rosé. Are you interested in a private show?”

Unable to find words, Jisoo just nods. The blonde—Rosé—holds out her hand, and it takes Jisoo a moment to place her own hand in Rosé’s. Her hand is soft, softer than Jisoo expected it to be. Rosé lightly pulls Jisoo up from her seat, leading her toward the back.

Jisoo is nervous. Lisa is the one who gives Jisoo private shows, so she has no idea what to expect from Rosé. She would be lying if she said it didn’t excite her, too.

Rosé whispers something to the security guard standing outside the room that Jisoo can’t quite discern before the blonde pulls her into the room. The room itself has low purple lighting with a number of dark, plush couches, and the music from the club continues at a softer volume. As the curtain swishes shut behind them, Rosé guides Jisoo to one of the couches, lightly pushing her to sit down, helping her taking her suit jacket off before discarding it to the side.

Jisoo gulps as the blonde leans over, her hands on Jisoo’s knees. “Relax,” she whispers softly in Jisoo’s ear, which has the opposite effect as Rosé uses her hands to spread Jisoo’s legs wider.

Rosé then steps back, smirk on her face, and she starts rolling her hips to the music, hands traveling up and down her body. Jisoo finds herself mesmerized as she had been earlier; something about the way that Rosé’s body moves in purple light has her infatuated. Jisoo’s eyes travel slowly up the blonde’s body, until they finally reach her eyes. Rosé’s intense gaze is soon too much for Jisoo, so she opts for focusing her hips instead, mouth slightly agape.

The blonde then steps back into Jisoo’s space, lightly trailing her fingers up Jisoo’s arms, until they come to rest on her shoulders. Jisoo feels a flush creep up her neck as Rosé places a fishnet-clad leg on either side of her, before settling into her lap and slowly rolling her hips into Jisoo.

Rosé takes Jisoo’s hands and guides them to her hips. Jisoo hesitates, knowing the strictly enforced no touching rule (which she admittedly breaks with Lisa), but when Rosé more firmly presses her hands into Jisoo’s, she relents. As Rosé slowly grinds onto her again, Jisoo grips her hips harder and Rosé lets out a quiet sigh.

To Jisoo’s surprise, Rosé removes herself from Jisoo’s lap, faces away from her, and sets herself back in Jisoo’s lap with her hands on Jisoo’s knees. She then continues her motions, grinding back onto Jisoo with more purpose. Jisoo feels like the temperature in the room is rising each time Rosé makes another figure eight with her hips. Jisoo can’t help but think about tangling her fingers into the blonde hair in front of her and giving it a nice tug.

Rosé soon stands up, facing Jisoo again, before dropping to her knees between Jisoo’s legs with a smirk, her hands resting on the older girl’s knees. Jisoo has a fleeting thought of _I wonder how red my face is_ before it is abruptly chased away the moment Rosé’s hands start to slide up her suit-clad thighs, holding eye contact with Jisoo as she does. In their wake, Rosé’s fingers leave a trail of fire everywhere they touch Jisoo’s body as they continue up to her hips and further up her sides. Jisoo’s practically panting at this point, unable to control her reaction.

The blonde then stands before straddling Jisoo again, and Jisoo’s hands immediately reach for her hips, pulling her further into her lap. Foreheads just barely touching, both are panting as Rosé circles her hips on Jisoo’s lap. She tilts her head to the side, her lips ghosting along Jisoo’s throat, and Jisoo has to bite her lip to silence the moan she almost lets out when she swears she feels a hint of tongue. The blonde then stops her movements, pulling back to look at Jisoo, who is having a hard time keeping herself remotely composed.

Rosé leans down, pressing a light kiss to Jisoo’s cheek, before dismounting from her lap. As she makes her way to leave the room, Rosé glances over her shoulder with a smirk on her face to look back at the now incredibly worked up Jisoo.

“Hope to see you next week, hotshot.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me at @hyesjisoo on twitter and rightfulqueenofcamelot.tumblr.com on tumblr


End file.
